


Skoro jako sen

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skoro jako sen

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Netušil jsem, kde se to v něm vzalo. Prostě najednou vybouchnul. Ale ne tak jako na jevišti. Opravdově, nehraně zuřil. Trhnul jsem sebou, když poprvé zařval, oči mi lezly z důlků, když ho chytil za límec a vyhodil ze dveří. Nerozuměl jsem tomu, co ten chlap povídal, ani tomu, co na něj Ondra křičel, ale věděl jsem naprosto jistě, že takhle děsivě řvát jsem jej ještě nikdy neslyšel.

V žaludku se mi usadil podivný pocit, skoro i provinilý, přestože osobně jsem za nic nemohl. Možná jsem se jen obával toho, aby si Ondra nevybil svůj vztek na mně. Ne, že bych jej nezvládnul, ale… nikdy na mě nekřičel a představa takové zkušenosti mě vážně nelákala. Byl jsem vlastně jediný z lidí v mém okolí, na které nikdy nevyštěkl, samozřejmě kromě představení, tam jsem to tak nebral.

Ale teď… Nerozhodně jsem seděl na gauči, ale najednou se ve mně něco vzedmulo a uvědomil jsem si, že jdu za Ondrou. Nemusel jsem ovšem chodit daleko, zrovna se vracel, div, že se mu z hlavy nekouřilo. Tvářil se hůře než Michal, když je nucen cokoliv uhodnout. V tom se ale příčina Ondrova výbuchu opět objevila na scéně, znovu na něj něco zahulákala a Ondra se v dalším návalu vzteku rozběhl za ním.

Začal jsem mít strach, aby si navzájem neublížili. Možná bych měl zasáhnout. A tak jsem se už podruhé odhodlal oba následovat k východu. Ondra stál ve dveřích a cosi anglicky řval. Byl jsem na vážkách, zda ho přimět se vrátit do šatny nebo počkat, až se rozhodne sám. Jenže něco mi říkalo, že je natolik rozběsněný, že je schopen toho chlapa pronásledovat i ven. V mžiku jsem se rozhodl a shledal, že jej držím za rameno a vzápětí se mu dívám do očí.

Vytrhl se mi, ale zamířil zpět do útrob budovy. V šatně jsem za námi zavřel dveře, kterými Ondra kupodivu netřísknul. Zatímco já se usadil na pohovce, Ondřej rázoval po místnosti, ani jsem se nemusel ptát, abych věděl, že nad proběhlou událostí přemýšlí a v duchu tomu cizinci zřejmě nakopává zadek.

Takže jsem jej jen zpovzdálí sledoval, možná trochu s obavami, jestli se nerozhodne něco rozbít. Když už byl takhle rozjetý, netušil jsem, čeho by mohl být schopen. Jak jsem nad tím tak dumal, nevšiml jsem si, že se Ondra najednou zastavil, opřel o parapet a díval se mým směrem. Než jsem ale stihl navázat oční kontakt, znovu se dal do pohybu, tentokrát ale jen na chvíli.

Sedl si na pohovku vedle mě, srdce mi poskočilo z toho, jak moc blízko. Téměř se mě dotýkal, mohl jsem cítit teplo, jež jeho tělo vydávalo. Stočil jsem pohled k jeho tváři, měl hlavu v dlaních, vypadal v tu chvíli tak zranitelně a křehce, jako by to ani nebyl on. Děsil mě čím dál tím víc, stejně tak rostla má potřeba pro něj něco udělat.

Na jakýkoliv fyzický kontakt tady byl expert Ondra, nikdy se neostýchal někoho dotknout, byť jen letmo, nebo jej přímo obejmout. Jenže já jsem na to nikdy nebyl, proto jsem se sám divil tomu, že najednou pokládám dlaň na jeho rameno a jemně je tisknu. Cítil jsem pod prsty, jak je napjatý, zřejmě stále bojoval se zlostí, pomyslel jsem si.

Když se ale naše oči střetly, zapochyboval jsem, zda vztek je skutečně tím, s čím se vypořádává. Můj puls už zdaleka nebyl na normálu, Ondrův výraz jej v klidu nechat nemohl. Díval se na mě s nadějí v očích, mísila se s odhodláním, důvěrou… z toho pohledu mi přeběhl mráz po zádech, následován vlnou horka, vnitřnosti se mi stáhly.

Čekal jsem dlouho, tak strašně dlouho a svůj cíl jsem měl nadosah, tak proč mám takový strach, ptal jsem se sám sebe. Dříve jsem se bál, že se neovládnu, že dám své city až moc najevo, že všechno zničím a teď jsem měl strach, že se mé touhy naplní. Bylo to až příliš k neuvěření, až příliš dokonalé, skoro jako sen.

Bál jsem se, že když se k Ondrovi více přiblížím, tak ten sen skončí. Jenže když se ke mně nahnul a něžně mě políbil, zjistil jsem, že sen úplně neskočil, jen se změnil v realitu. Po páteři mi sjel téměř elektrický výboj, oči se mi samovolně zavřely. Cítil jsem, jak se Ondra odtahuje, ale to jsem nechtěl.

Podíval jsem se na něj, snaže se pouhým pohledem vyjádřit vše, co jsem k němu cítil. Už tak dlouho. Čeho jsem se tak dlouho bál… Jemně jsem jej uchopil za čelist a přitáhl si jej zpět, abych znovu mohl na svých rtech cítit ty jeho. Nebránil se, naopak jsem si byl téměř jist, že jsem slyšel jeho souhlasný povzdech.

Neměl jsem ponětí, proč se to stalo zrovna dnes, proč zrovna tady, ale v životě jsem necítil takovou euforii, jako když se kolem mě obmotaly dvě ruce a rty jejich majitele si přivlastňovaly ty mé. Sám jsem stále nebyl schopen se pohnout, až jsem najednou, aniž bych to nějak zvlášť zamýšlel, zvedl obě paže, jednu dlaň umístil na Ondrův zátylek, druhou na jeho bok.

Nechal jsem svá ústa opustit ta druhá, ale jen proto, abych se na něj mohl podívat. Skláněl jsem se nad ním, opíral se o jeden loket a shlížel na něj, jak pode mnou leží, modré oči rozšířené, rty pootevřené, tváře mírně zrudlé. Nikdy v životě jsem neviděl nic dokonalejšího.

Palcem jsem přejel po jeho lehce zarostlé tváři, doslova jsem se kochal tím výhledem, jaký mi byl znenadání dán k dispozici. Ukládal jsem si ten obrázek do paměti, vizuální část doplněnou Ondrův zrychlený, slyšitelný dech. A můj zběsilý tlukot srdce.

Pozvedl ke mně ruku, zabořil ji do mých vlasů a začal se jimi prohrabovat, na rtech se mi objevil úsměv. Políbil jsem jej na čelo, ale dál jsem se nedostal, jelikož Ondra se ke mně přimknul pevněji než předtím, hlavu zabořil mezi můj krk a rameno a prostě mě držel. Objal jsem jej zpět, nos v jeho vlasech, jemných na dotek. Vnímal jsem jeho hluboké nádechy, jeho přítomnost mě v nitru neuvěřitelně hřála.

Možná nám bylo oběma přes čtyřicet, možná jsme toho oba zažili více než dost, ovšem vždy jsme tu jeden pro druhého byli. Ale až dnes jsme od sebe potřebovali něco víc, něco, co jsme v sobě měli i dřív, jenže až teď jsme to byli ochotni si dát navzájem najevo a poddat se tomu, nechat se ovládnout city k tomu druhému.


End file.
